Garlic
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o Garlica, kartę z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Garlic '''to roślina defensywnsywna występująca w grach Plants vs. Zombies i Plants vs. Zombies 2. Jeżeli jakikolwiek zombie go ugryzie, zostanie zrzucony na losową sąsiadującą linię. Odblokowujemy go po poziomie 5-5 w części pierwszej i po Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 17 w 'dwójce'. Etymologia Nazwa, jak i sama roślina garlic pochodzi od czosnku. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Garlic Garlic diverts zombies into other lanes. '''Usage: on contact Special: diverts zombies into other lanes Lane-diversion isn't just Garlic's profession. It's his passion. He carries an advanced Doctorate in Redirection from the Brussels University. He'll talk all day about lane vectors and repulse arrays. He even pushes things into alternate avenues at home. Somehow his wife puts up with it. Cost: 50 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Garlic Garlic przekierowuje zombie na inne linie. Użycie: przy kontakcie Umiejętność specjalna: przekierowują zombie na inne tory. Przerzucanie z linii na linię nie jest tylko profesją Garlica. To jest jego pasja. Posiada on zaawansowany doktorat ze zmieniania z Uniwersytetu Brukselskiego. Może nawijać całymi dniami jakie to jest piękne, jakie to przerzucanie jest wspaniałe. On nawet przerzuca wszystko w domu. Swoim domu. Nie wiadomo w sumie jak jego żona może to wytrzymać. Koszt: 50 Odnawianie: szybkie Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 50 AREA: Single RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Mediocre Garlic diverts zombies into other lanes. Good against zombies, as well as proof against any vampires who might accidentally wander by. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt słońc: 50 Obszar: Pojedynczy Zasięg: Przy kontakcie Odnawianie: Zrównoważone Garlic przekierowuje zombie na inne linie. Jest dobry przeciwko zombie, ale jeszcze lepszy na wampiry, które okazyjnie chcą się dostać do domu. Ulepszenia thumb|300px Plants vs. Zombies 2 Gdy użyjemy na nim Plant Fooda, przekieruje on wszystkie zombie na linii na inne linie, dodatkowo paraliżując ich na 7,5 sekundy. Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Garlic występuje w wielu skomplikowanych strategiach w których występuje on i inna roślina ofensywna. Dobrymi strategiami są mniej inaczej: Po pierwsze: 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px Jest to strategia przydatne głównie na Endless Zone'y, można skrócić ją o pare Gloom-shroomów, Garlici są tu jednak obowiązkowe. Przydatne na nocne endlessy. Po drugie: 30px|link=Sunflower 30px|link=Sunflower 30px|link=Sunflower 30px|link=Sunflower 30px|link=Sunflower 30px|link=Sunflower 30px 30px|link=Winter Melon 30px|link=Melon-pult 30px|link=Melon-pult 30px|link=Melon-pult 30px|link=Melon-pult 30px|link=Winter Melon 30px|link=Melon-pult 30px|link=Melon-pult 30px|link=Melon-pult 30px|link=Melon-pult 30px|link=Winter Melon 30px|link=Melon-pult 30px|link=Melon-pult 30px|link=Melon-pult 30px|link=Melon-pult 30px|link=Sunflower 30px|link=Sunflower 30px|link=Sunflower 30px|link=Sunflower 30px|link=Sunflower 30px|link=Sunflower 30px Strategia ta opiera się wyłącznie na Melon-pultach które nie tylko będą ranić zombie w danym rzędzie, ale także na innych. Stopniowo powinno się dobudowywać kolejne elementy ofensywne, a słoneczniki zastępować bliźniakami. Można posłużyć się dodatkowo Wall-nutem. Po trzecie: 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Torchwood 30px 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Repeater 30px|link=Torchwood 30px|link=Wall-nut 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Repeater 30px|link=Torchwood 30px|link=Wall-nut 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Repeater 30px|link=Torchwood 30px|link=Wall-nut 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Torchwood 30px Strategia tak jak na obrazku, powinno się wspomagać dodatkowo Cherry Bombem lub Squashem. Jest wiele przydatnych strategii związanych z Garliciem, warto go stosować głównie z roślinami silnymi, działającymi na inne rządki (na przykład Threepeater). Plants vs. Zombies 2 Garlic w tej części jest mocno pogorszony, ze względu na wytrzymałość i odnawianie. Warto go stosować z Phat Beetem i Celery Stalkerem. Jest mało pożyteczny na poziomy Neon Mixtape Tour czy endless zone'y. Posiada swojego 'odpowiednika' premium - Sweet Potato, który zamiast wyrzucać zombie na inne linie, przyciąga je. Jedna ze strategii z Phat Beetem: 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Phat Beet 30px|link=Phat Beet 30px|link=Phat Beet 30px|link=Phat Beet 30px 30px|link=Celery Stalker 30px|link=Celery Stalker 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Sweet Potato30px|link=Celery Stalker 30px|link=Celery Stalker 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Phat Beet 30px|link=Phat Beet 30px|link=Phat Beet 30px|link=Phat Beet 30px 30px|link=Celery Stalker 30px|link=Celery Stalker 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Sweet Potato 30px|link=Celery Stalker 30px|link=Celery Stalker 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Phat Beet 30px|link=Phat Beet 30px|link=Phat Beet 30px|link=Phat Beet 30px 30px|link=Celery Stalker 30px|link=Celery Stalker Niektóre Celery Stalkery można zastąpić pustymi polami. Galeria Ciekawostki Plants vs. Zombies *Ginie po 21 uderzeniach od Peashooter Zombie. *Jest jedną z 4 roślin posiadających swoją drugą połówkę. Inne to Repeater, Threepeater i Cactus. *Football Zombie nie zakrzywia miny i nie pokazuje języka tylko przechodzi na inne pole. Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Zombie nie skrzywiają się już gdy zjadają Garlica. *Potrafi wytrzymać tylko 5 ugryzień zombie. *W odróżnieniu od pierwszej części, Wall-nut First Aid współpracuje z nim. *W Pirate Seas zombie po zjedzeniu Garlica nigdy nie wpada do wody. *Jest jedyną rośliną, pojawiającą się w Neon Mixtape Tour, której nazwa składa się tylko z jednego członu. Zobacz też *Gloom-shroom *Phat Beet *Sweet Potato en:Garlic ru:Чеснок Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Dach Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Dach Kategoria:Rośliny defensywne Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Neon Mixtape Tour Kategoria:Rośliny z Neon Mixtape Tour Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time